


【Cap Diamant】Chap.7 YOUR GENTLENESS SUITS YOU

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: AO3活了，补一下文档





	【Cap Diamant】Chap.7 YOUR GENTLENESS SUITS YOU

**Author's Note:**

> AO3活了，补一下文档

【韩国 首尔】  
黄旭熙把董思成烦疯了。

然后董思成就去烦文泰一。

当董思成的跨国电话打过来的时候文泰一刚结束一场商品出口的报告会，首尔的天大致黑了，意大利那儿却正是晴空万里的中午。

“怎么了，Winwin？”

“哥————我要被旭熙逼疯了！”

文泰一端着一盏茶踢开李泰容的办公室门，跟他报备一声会议结束，然后优哉游哉地走回自己的办公室，出声对电话那头的小孩安抚了几句。

“你也知道他，跟廷祐吵架每次都这样，一直这样不是。”

“我真的想宰了他，啊啊啊啊他为什么不去找锟哥！偏偏要来折磨我！！！”

文泰一坐进自己的沙发戴上蓝牙耳机，听着董思成叽里呱啦抱怨，心里发笑。

他们真的是这样一环套一环，黄仁俊黏黄旭熙，黄旭熙黏董思成，董思成就过来黏文泰一。

当然，依赖文泰一的人很多，董思成只不过是最频繁的那一个。

文泰一其实一开始和董思成接触并不多，NCT里都是他的弟弟，他每个都照顾的到，并非对董思成有多少偏向。但董思成是招人疼的体质，谁跟他熟起来，谁都想把他放手心里捧着。

半个月前李泰容生日，董思成和中本悠太好上了，自然也就没那么天天来找文泰一讲东讲西，文泰一稍有些怅然若失，但性格上又没允许自己表露出来，仍然是那一副可靠的样子，心里暗暗为失去一个弟弟的依赖感到不太满意。

这回董思成过来倒苦水，文泰一也知道肯定是黄旭熙的事，接下来就没再讲话，安安静静听董思成抱怨。

他总是在听人抱怨，感受着弟弟们不在生意场上表露出来的幼稚的一面，自己反而越来越往成熟内敛的方向迈进，不知道算是进步还是退步了。

小少爷哀嚎的内容也没什么，只不过是嫌黄旭熙老找他说屁话，他嫌弃的要命罢了。

董思成当然不是真的讨厌黄旭熙，只是好歹有一次自由恋爱的享受机会，每天给完全不在乎时差的黄旭熙噼里啪啦一通搅和，整个人都毛了。深夜正接着中本悠太的电话，这港仔就一条条ins发过来，他手机震个不停，用户体验感极差。

而且内容也很琐碎，不过就是讲些今天的昨天的让他不爽的事。

而这些事更助长了董思成的不爽。

文泰一喝完手里的茶，董思成正好停了下来，于是他也就顺着对方的话讲几句，开导开导他。

“Lucas毕竟失恋中，钱锟给泰容占用了重整密码本，他联系不上，那不自然下一个找的就是你了么。他也不小的人了，有些事自己想是能想通的，你多安慰他两下，剩下的让他自己处理就好了。”

“毕竟下海也一年多了，他聪明着呢。”

董思成在那头估计是还在吃午饭，砸吧砸吧嘴叹了口气：

“智商高有什么用啊，这傻子一谈恋爱就情商低得很呢，在小九那儿跟个二百五似的，整一条傻狗，锟哥都要被他愁秃了。”

文泰一靠在沙发上想着今晚大概是处理不了文件了，于是专心陪董思成说起话来。

“你也不能这么讲他，你知道锟对Lucas的心思，他愁的可不止那一方面。Lucas跟小九都是谈起恋爱醋劲非常大的人，互相自己跟自己较劲，能怎么办呢。

“门当户对是一回事，情投意合又是另一回事。如果能走下去那就走，走不了那就散，他们两个心里都清楚，我们所有人更是清楚，他和你诉苦，你听听就行了，不用那么放在心上。”

董思成闷声了一小会儿，最后又叹了口气，嗓子都憋着干巴巴的：“也不是我不想管啊，只是看着就糟心，他俩明明能面对面解决，抬头不见低头见的，还在闹腾，我看着都心肌梗塞。”

文泰一都能想象得出来董思成是怎么样委屈的鼓着小嘴儿骂骂咧咧的样子，忍不住笑了一声，觉得他可爱：

“你就少操心些吧，我会亲自跟他讲的，让他别再烦你了。不过我估计后面些天他也不会这样了，他要回港，黄老太太病逝，他跟黄仁俊都得回去参加葬礼。到时候有黄仁俊缠着他，他就没时间管你了。”

董思成眉毛都飞进刘海里了：“走了？什么时候的事？我爹都没跟我说起。”

“就前些天，病的太重了，黄旭熙才让金道英给他安排机票的。也是上午刚知道的事。”

“仁俊知道了吗？他还在意大利这儿呢。”

“应该是知道，到时候他去机场的话你找些人暗中护着点，上次他被追车，我估计有人留底片了，可能会盯上他。”

“那一定，仁俊在我这儿不会出事的。”

“那就先这么说，你还有别的事么。”

“没了没了，嘿嘿，哥你忙去吧。”

董思成再多讲了几句俏皮话，文泰一跟着笑，最后挂断了，盯着已经黑下来的玻璃外头，又看了看一样黑下去的手机屏幕，捉摸了两下还是解开锁屏发消息让金道英过来一趟。

金道英也才刚开完会没多久，捂着腰闪身进门，文泰一看他那动作就挑起了眉毛，还没来得及问，金道英就反驳过来了。

“可不是郑在玹。我刚抽烟的，给泰容踹了一脚。”

文泰一起身给他倒茶，手指点了一下他的肩：

“活该吧，也不知道你跟谁学的，现在就你抽的最厉害。”

金道英没接他的茶，在沙发上坐下来还龇牙咧嘴的，颇有些不满地吊着眉眼：“我这不是抽着提神醒脑么，而且也就这段时间比较集中嘛。”

文泰一懒得跟他拧，横竖都不可能讲得过这位舌灿莲花的主，于是自己抱着茶杯转移了话题：

“刚Win win给我来电话的，讲到Lucas和小九的事。”

金道英是金廷祐纸面上的哥哥，这种事直接跟他说，效率高些。

“他俩不是最近吵架分手了么，小九来找过你吗？”

金道英咬着嘴唇上的死皮，脑子里把最近鸡毛蒜皮的事都过了一遍，否定了：

“没，我前些天问过，他说没事。”

金道英对弟弟的关心比较单方面，经常是自己嘘寒问暖，金廷祐回答的颤颤巍巍心惊胆战，好似金道英多可怕一般，这么多年下来，金道英怎么也调整不了他，也只能作罢。

他也一直对这个不善于表达的家人感到头痛。

金廷祐是家里抱来的，比金道英小两岁而已。关于他的身世外头说法挺多，但金道英的父母只告诉他金廷祐是孤儿院里领养的。

本意是给金道英一个玩伴，谁知道金廷祐的性子让他自己把自己整成了金道英的陪读跟班。

金道英很疼爱金廷祐，可是表达的很节制，因为金廷祐真的被他的过度关心吓坏过。

在金道英好说歹说把金廷祐拉入公司之后，金廷祐更是借着工作一类的借口，胆战心惊地不再接近金道英身边，看金道英的眼神永远躲躲闪闪，金道英实在是疲于解决这事了。

“他越来越躲我，先前如果不是旭熙隔段时间和我报备一下，他真的彻底消失在我的生活圈了。这小孩从小就一副怕我怕得很的样子，明明我很关心他，不知道怎么搞的。”

文泰一牙齿咬着杯口思考了一会儿，冲金道英摇头：

“他不是怕你，你太关心他了，他紧张。因为你老在关注他，他会觉得如果自己做错了什么，就是很对不起你的。你想，刚进来的时候，前几年，他够拼命的吧。他觉得你关心他是因为他做的不够好，需要你帮助，所以他在尽力变得完美，这样你就不用操心了。”

金道英想想觉得也是，不过这样反而更觉得金廷祐想法太曲折了些，纠结不过，更头痛了。

“他几岁来你们家的？”

“五六岁吧？”

文泰一了然。

“那就是了，他那时候已经开始记事情了，知道自己不是亲生的，在你们家也比较畏畏缩缩吧。”

金道英只能同意文泰一的观点，因为金廷祐对孤儿院的事的确记得不少，而且还留有一些纪念的物件，金道英也都见过。

文泰一是学心理出来的，金廷祐每次在公司里的心理测评他都看在眼里，总有那么些小问题，在和黄旭熙谈恋爱之后好了些，这个季度查完的结果马上要出来了，可能单子上又回到之前的状态了吧。

相比于李泰容所关心的NCT每个人的效率性，文泰一更负责于健康性这一方面。李泰容需要操心的是整个这些地下产业能不能完整的运转好，每个人能不能做好手头的工作，而文泰一则需要注意孩子们的心理健康和人际关系。

他们俩像两个半圆，把这些毛头小子包在一个整圆里，才显得十全十美的样子。

知道金道英也没什么多余的法子，文泰一就问最近香港那边有什么好忙的。金道英说有些厂家要调换，然后白面儿不想往中国卖了，李泰容有摆脱那些生意的意思。

“那正好，你就跟泰容说让小九处理吧。把他放出去换换心情，顺带看看他和Lucas能不能单独碰上。顺其自然，我们造个机遇就成。”

金道英拧着眉毛想了一会儿觉得可以，起身就离开了，他的茶摆在桌面上一口没动，已经凉掉半杯。

文泰一自己的已经快见底，于是把那些倒进杯子里，加上些热水喝了，起身在窗边往外看了一眼。

如果这事儿解决了，最近也就差不多告一段落了吧。

鸡飞狗跳的事都过去大半，可以稍作休息一下了。

 

【中国 香港】  
黄仁俊落地到香港机场的时候真的松了口气，心里想着终于摆脱了那两个精虫上脑的竹马和竹马，连走路都轻快了些。

黄旭熙比他早到几个小时，黄仁俊满机场找他的时候他正从一家快餐店里出来，身边没了保镖，穿的也随意，整个人就一个大学生模样，黄仁俊拖着行李直接冲他跑过去，黄旭熙下意识就一把接住，用粤语问他最近怎么样。

“我可真他妈要死了，字面意义上的，不是开玩笑，李帝努和罗渽民两个淫魔。尤其罗渽民能下地了，我都要被他折腾死。”

黄旭熙立刻笑出声，手拍了拍他的背，替他拿了行李箱，两个人往外走。

黄奶奶去世的太突然，黄仁俊和黄旭熙都连着推掉了几天的事情，回来赶葬礼，两人也因此多出来几天一起相处的时间，颇有些像小时候。

严格上讲黄旭熙和黄仁俊一点儿血缘关系没有，黄老爷去世的早，家里无子嗣，两个人的父亲都是黄老太太领养来的义子，他俩也就成了没沾血统的堂兄弟。

但两个人要好的很。

黄仁俊现在的无法无天有百分之八十归功于黄旭熙，他打小就被这个香港哥哥宠着捧着，家里上上下下好生伺候一点不马虎。

主要也是因为黄仁俊小时候身体不好。

他是早产儿，差点活不成，生下来之后就一身的病根，家里的中医西医把他养成了个药罐子，黄旭熙刚记事就知道这个豆芽菜似的弟弟身体不好，于是处处护的好好的，连带钱锟也照看他多些，在家里相当受宠爱。

黄旭熙本身是个大大咧咧的人，所以对黄仁俊的“照顾”也就很直接，自己经济独立之后黄仁俊说要什么就有什么，别墅也给买。他恋爱谈崩了分手了不开心了，黄旭熙立刻给他买机票订酒店一条龙，送出去先玩个十天八天。看烟花坐游艇深海潜水高空跳伞，黄仁俊实打实的从黄旭熙工作起就刷他的卡。

黄旭熙向着黄仁俊，那黄仁俊自然更是向着黄旭熙了。

两个人刚上车，屁股还没焐热呢，黄仁俊就立马问道：

“哥，你和廷祐哥的事解决了没啊？”

黄旭熙虽然也知道黄仁俊是关心自己，但还是给他果断的一问气到翻白眼。

“能不提嘛！好不容易回来自由几天诶，哥带你去吃好东西，我们别提他好吧？”

黄仁俊嗨呀一声去打黄旭熙，黄旭熙熟练地躲开，抓着他闹腾，两个人活泼吵闹的，来接他们的老管家看了也笑呵呵的跟着高兴。

虽说两个人成年前的日子都是在黄家大宅里过的，但两个小孩和黄奶奶都不是很亲，老人家不喜爱孩童，也不常出现在众人视野里，他们见得少，感情也就淡了。这次回来葬礼前后连着大概有一周，黄旭熙和黄仁俊没什么可做的，所要尽的责任也不过是每天穿一身黑就好。

回家换了衣服之后黄旭熙想都没想就带黄仁俊开始四处跑，低调地换了车，吃一遍那些小时候喜爱吃的食物，又找老同学老朋友聚一聚，本着不该太过张扬的规矩，并没有去夜店酒吧那一类的地方。

黄旭熙说着不想考虑和金廷祐闹僵分手的事，可是的确心头梗着这一道，黄仁俊玩得挺开心，他却三不五时叹口气或者皱着眉头。

香港不少地方他和金廷祐也来过，回忆多少有些重合。

两三天过去黄仁俊也看出来不妥了，于是葬礼前一天没要求去哪儿玩，和黄旭熙去了先前钱锟刚搬离的山上的独栋。

那房子是家里房产留给黄旭熙的一部分，后来黄旭熙给钱锟办公用，旁边一幢一模一样的便是归黄仁俊的地产，可惜黄仁俊从来没住过，叫人给拿来放他的艺术藏品了。

黄宅因为亲戚都到来所以拥挤吵嚷了些，两个人脱离了叽叽喳喳上了年纪的中老年人，就放松了许多，黄旭熙甚至让黄仁俊开一瓶好酒端去后花园坐着消磨时光。

黄旭熙没那么喜爱花，后院里的草木都是钱锟后来叫人弄上的，但夏天季节开了的那些也的确不错，黄旭熙整个人陷进很多年前就放在这儿的老藤椅里，黄仁俊直接挨着缝挤进他身旁，身下的软枕都压扁了。

“这儿空气比城里好太多诶。”

“那不肯定的么，你见这儿有过什么乌烟瘴气的大车？”

黄旭熙下意识就揽着黄仁俊的腰让他坐自己大腿上，脑子里回想起，不过年前，他和金廷祐也在这儿休憩过。

金廷祐自然是比黄仁俊高了很多，两个身高腿长的人这种叠罗汉的坐姿会变扭，但黄旭熙依旧是把金廷祐笑嘻嘻地搂在怀里，然后逗着他的鼻尖和脖颈，两个人的腿交叉着放，金廷祐的羽绒服上飘着刚吃过的路边烧烤的香料味，黄旭熙喜欢的要命。

两个人在这张藤椅上接过吻，在钱锟随时会来的情况下互相贴合着做过些羞耻的事，现在变成他们兄弟俩挨着叙旧了。

多少有些心里不是滋味。

黄旭熙大概命里有什么体质，能吸引温柔的人来爱他，一个要属钱锟，一个要属金廷祐。

钱锟的温柔和金廷祐不一样。钱锟是家教养出来的温柔，他父母黄旭熙也见过，对谁都和气，最大限度的宽容宠爱，把钱锟也带出了这样好的性格。

金廷祐是无师自通的怯懦的温柔。

对于金廷祐的家世背景黄旭熙门儿清，他没父母，住在金道英家也没个家的气氛，整个人脾性上柔柔弱弱的。

他那温柔，不过是没人爱他，他畏世，又受了许多苦，才不得已用柔软的卑微的感情返还社会。

黄旭熙是知道的，也看在眼里，也心疼，也喜欢，可是金廷祐不觉得黄旭熙心里是这样想的。

黄旭熙说不上来是多喜欢金廷祐才答应和他在一起，金廷祐为了他做什么都行，他也放给了金廷祐最大的隐私空间，连他的电话都会毫不犹豫地接。

他想金廷祐多依赖自己一点，可金廷祐不仅拉不下那个脸，还带着毫无缺口的防备。

他的心脏周围，铜墙铁壁一丝不苟。

如果要黄旭熙仔细回想的话他甚至记不起来当时和金廷祐再次大吵一架的原因是什么，也不过又是谈话之中突然的一个点，把他被工作惹毛的脾气给扎破了，他就直接炸了起来。

气急败坏得很。

他非常反感金廷祐对自己也小心翼翼多加试探的样子，明明自己对金廷祐来说是特殊的，为什么不能多得到一些信任？

何况金廷祐绝情起来也真的绝情，眼泪一擦换上的就是六亲不认的狠劲，黄旭熙更是火大。

有的时候金廷祐那破罐子破摔的态度让黄旭熙恨不得给他一拳，但黄旭熙又不舍得。

他真的看不得金廷祐掉哪怕一点儿眼泪。

想到金廷祐哭就想到上次他在自己眼前红了眼眶的样子，黄旭熙啧一声，调整了一下姿势好把酒杯送到嘴边，黄仁俊就侧头看了他一眼：

“怎么的，还在想你小男友呢？”

黄旭熙一口闷下去，连酒杯上那一点红酒渍都看不顺眼了：

“什么小男友，已经不是了。他都跟我提分手了。”

黄仁俊压着手腕去和黄旭熙碰杯，清脆的叮一声扰乱了他的火气：

“不是我火上浇油哈，我早跟你们讲谈恋爱麻烦，你看我自己混这么久爽不爽？你们一个个非要谈，真的贼坏事儿，你说是不是？”

黄旭熙大手掐一把弟弟的腰，对方刷得窜起来大呼小叫，被人大眼睛剐了一刀：“你这不是火上浇油是什么？”

黄仁俊摸着下巴嘿嘿直笑，点头哈腰地认错，重新坐在黄旭熙膝盖上，静下来转了转眼珠子，还是叹了口气。

“你就是被惯的呗，让他一次怎么了？廷祐哥为了你啥都做了，在你家能当田螺姑娘当一天，你还有啥不满意的？”

黄旭熙呼哧呼哧地放下酒杯就去抓黄仁俊，被他跳着闪开，只好漏了气儿似的瘫在躺椅里，撇一撇嘴。

“他老防着我，你要跟他过他还老对你遮遮掩掩，你也烦死了。”

末了又委委屈屈地添了一句：

“他什么都不肯跟我说。”

“所以你就对他发脾气？”

黄旭熙眉毛一竖瞪过去，黄仁俊也不怕，嘴唇贴着酒杯老神在在地：

“黄大少爷啊，不是所有人都理所应当要对你好诶。廷祐哥要是不喜欢你，为什么这么宠着你捧着你？你心里没点123吗？”

黄旭熙这回小孩子脾气更上来了，气鼓鼓地连口音都歪成家乡话：

“喜欢是一码事，他躲着我就是另一码了吧！我做咩要遭罪喔？”

这回轮到黄仁俊翻白眼了。

这哥，怎么回事啊。

“我就一句话，廷祐哥醋劲很猛的，你自个儿想去吧。”

黄旭熙嗨地大叹一口气。

怎么一个个的都不喜欢把话说清楚，他没那个智商猜谜语啊！

和黄仁俊的谈天说地又因为金廷祐的提起而不怎么愉快的结束，黄旭熙气恼地低头掏出手机浏览消息，看见钱锟竟然有空联络他了。

【旭熙，在啊？】

【怎么了哥？】

【图片】【图片】

黄旭熙点进去，偷拍的视角下一个顶着明橘色头发的人拖着行李箱在机场匆匆行走，被口罩挡住了嘴，但眼神看起来憔悴极了，眼底还带着严重的青黑。

【我手底下的人拍到的，廷祐在香港。如果不出意外，道英肯定给你们安排的同一架飞机回韩国，你注意一点。】

黄仁俊正蹲在地上拨弄花花草草自娱自乐，黄旭熙突然大骂一声“我操”。

“咋的？”

“金廷祐。”

 

【韩国 航班】  
不在候机厅里碰面并不代表就不是一个航班了。黄旭熙臭着一张脸看向已经坐在最靠窗位置的金廷祐，心里想着还不如自己给自己买机票，省的还要在这里挤，委屈他的长腿，还得跟金廷祐一起挤。

几乎没有给黄仁俊反驳的机会，黄旭熙抓起他的包塞进头顶的柜子，然后拎着他像小鸡仔一样往里一扔：

“你坐中间。”

“！为什么！我晕机我得坐过......”

黄仁俊在黄旭熙警告的眼神里最终还是闭上了嘴坐进去了。

心里骂着欺人太甚，寻思着该如何做这个调和剂。

而安安静静待在最里面的金廷祐戴着耳机闭着眼，全然是没有听到动静的样子。

念在自己整天花的都是黄旭熙的钱，黄仁俊叹了口气，在胳膊碰到金廷祐的时候迅速调整好痛苦不堪地表情，冷静地露出一个商业微笑，然后低头摆弄自己的手机。

这种时候黄仁俊和金廷祐也不亲近的关系就成了个弊端了。

飞机起飞后黄旭熙仿佛有天大的事要忙一样，每隔两分钟就站起来一次，臭着一张脸来回走，活生生磨掉半个小时。随后又坐下来小声和黄仁俊谈话，内容无非是些乱七八糟的平常事，黄仁俊都不懂重点在哪儿，只是嗯嗯啊啊的应和。

他不知道重点在哪，金廷祐倒是知道。

从上飞机到现在金廷祐耳机里根本没放任何音乐，戴着只是为了降噪，于是黄旭熙的话就一字不落地进了耳朵。

无非是回港期间有什么琐碎闲事，又或是在手机上看见了什么新闻消息，那些平时随口就会讲的事。

那些黄旭熙本应和他分享的事。

黄旭熙下海一年多看起来叱咤风云手起刀落是个标标准准的香港出来的男人，可是到头说来也不过一个刚成年的小孩，如果要按韩国年龄来算，那更是了。

仅仅几个月之前黄旭熙还和他一起赖在两个人一同买下的公寓里，霸道又亲昵地搂着他，因为手机上一些媒体的花边新闻大笑出声，然后就会低头给他看，为了照顾到他，甚至还把手机的中文字换成了韩语。

金廷祐心里比明镜还清楚，黄旭熙没有表面上看上去的那么大大咧咧。恋爱中他更细腻，我行我素的人生里因为金廷祐的出现做出了相当大的改变。

对金廷祐迁就到底，是黄旭熙做的最基本的一点而已。

再想头都要痛起来，金廷祐还能听见黄旭熙低沉的嗓音，愈发觉得最里头的位置憋闷到极点，仿佛下一秒就要淹没他，只能站起来，用他一贯小声的声音请黄仁俊让一下。

“我要出去一下，谢谢。”

他觉得自己眼眶发热，可能要哭了。

经过黄旭熙的时候对方正努力往后缩着好不让腿互相碰到，手机掉在他的座椅上，低着头拒绝与自己对视。

金廷祐顺着屏幕的亮光看过去，知道自己真的会哭得很惨。

黄旭熙把字换回了繁体。

一直到洗手间里的人出来之前金廷祐都颤抖着呼吸希望泪水还能再停留一下下，等他大步跨进去扣上门的时候，所有挤压堆积得负面情绪立刻破窗而出。

他甚至不敢抬头，免得看见镜子里泪如雨下的傻瓜。

他累的要命。

和黄旭熙提出分手之后每一天都过得很压抑，心脏像洗衣机里的布料，被翻来覆去折磨得不成形，早上睁眼的一瞬间都疲惫无比。

没有早安吻，没有柔软的头发调皮地过来蹭他的脸颊，没有拿好的配对衣物，也没有早饭前的一杯温水。

为了不让金道英担心，金廷祐拼了命地工作，骗自己的大脑自己很忙，忙得不可开交，不需要别的事情来影响他了。

可是他连一张脸都没办法从脑袋里抹掉。

黄旭熙三个字早就撰在他的骨血里。

他根本离不开了。

当黄仁俊数到第5个60秒的时候他就知道金廷祐肯定是打算赖在里面不出来了。黄旭熙还在他旁边凶神恶煞地臭着一张脸，看起来谁招惹他他就要扒了谁的皮。

“哥，我看你还是进去看看的好，廷祐哥是打算在里头呆一辈子了。”

“关我屁事。”

黄仁俊气到干呕一声。

妈的，两个口是心非的傻逼。

“你他妈的要是喜欢，你就别在这里墨迹，赶紧给我去！”

“嘿，你这小王八犊子...”

“啧，你要不想单身一辈子就赶紧去，我认真的。”黄仁俊皱眉的样子和黄旭熙如出一辙。拧不过，黄旭熙也知道他是真的正在严肃处理这事儿，叹了口气，抓抓头发站了起来。

洗手间外还有人在等，因为金廷祐迟迟不出来一副很烦躁的样子，黄旭熙走过去四处打量了一番，只得和等待的乘客解释：

“我男朋友不太舒服，在里面可能有些反胃，请您让我进去看看他，一会儿就带他出来。”

等人给他让开道，黄旭熙在门上锤了两拳。

金廷祐则在里面抽搐似的震了一下。

“廷祐，开门，是我。”

黄旭熙似乎也知道金廷祐不会轻易同意，末了又补了一句：

“哥，你先开门，外面有人等着急了。”

开门的声音很利落，刷拉一声抽开，黄旭熙还没看清金廷祐的脸，就被他一把拖了进去。

下一秒他已经撞在狭窄隔间的镜子上了。

金廷祐力气很大，黄旭熙知道，他以前很享受这个，两个手劲相当的人在性爱里纠缠翻滚，再好不过了。

可是现在的一把拖拽，只是坏脾气罢了。

金廷祐又是在哭，眼泪挂在青白的脸上，让他看起来气色更差劲。

“你，你关心我干什么？”

黄旭熙被他那一下撞痛了脑袋，假装漫不经心地先对着镜子整理了头发，然后梗着脖子别别扭扭地说：

“这不是，外面有人等吗。我进来替他们催催。”

金廷祐所有的情绪翻江倒海一般转了一个来回，最后只憋出一声冷笑：

“你他妈就为了这个？”

黄旭熙知道这是他发作的前兆，赶紧举手投降：

“不是，我不是进来要跟你吵架的。我们有什么出去再说行吗，挨到下飞机最好，现在外人有点......”

“呵，你还介意外人？”

黄旭熙一瞬间退让的神色就没了。

金廷祐泪眼恶狠狠地瞪着他，眼睛里装的是嘲讽。

“你什么意思？”黄旭熙皱起了眉头，这下他要发作了。

“我什么意思？你天天晚上回来一身香水口红印，东西乱丢，澡也不洗，你敢问我什么意思？”

黄旭熙愣了大概有一秒而已，随后反应过来，几乎是嘲讽地大笑了一声。

“你早说出来不就好了？”

“我说？我每天晚上都说，你听了个屁。”

要说嘴皮子打架，金廷祐还的确是一等一的厉害。

“不是，哥，为什么当时在意大利的时候你非得先哭给我看？”

黄旭熙双手环胸靠在洗手台上，两个人在不足两平米的空间里根本拉不开过大的距离，而他的下一句话就让距离更小了。

“你是知道我最看不得你哭吗。”

这下轮到金廷祐愣住了，血流瞬间满到脑子里，一时间耳朵通红成个樱桃尖儿。

他抬起袖子把眼泪擦擦干净，鼻子还堵着，刚刚咄咄逼人的气势又消了下去。

弓着背站在对面，低着头的样子难过又委屈。

“再也不准备一起过了就别再说这些了吧？”

“嗯？”

“你连手机都换成中文字了......”

都不用脑子拐弯就能知道金廷祐一句话重点是什么了，黄旭熙嘴巴咧开笑得很欢，心里也像这的确是金廷祐会做的事。

“果然廷祐哥就是廷祐哥啊。”

大风大浪不能摇动他分毫，一片羽毛却能让他周围的一切都乱成毛线球。

“你说我怎么能不中意你。”

黄旭熙操着港腔，金廷祐抬起头的疑惑的时候他就如同被吸引的磁石一样拉近，嘴唇比任何皮肤表面都先到达他的警戒范围内。

像他们俩第一次接吻的时候一样小心翼翼。

金廷祐比上次见更瘦了下去，整个人几乎皮包骨头，衣服穿得时髦，却只是包裹着一个脆弱的不行的躯体。

黄旭熙用力抑制很久的心疼和喜欢一起咕嘟咕嘟在他的心头冒泡泡，吻着他的嘴唇一边赢得回应一边把自己憋得这么久的委屈撒给他看，整个人像要把金廷祐在墙壁和自己之间压缩到成为一张纸片才肯罢休似的，亲昵来的永无止境。

金廷祐总不擅长拒绝黄旭熙的占有和品尝，最后只能弱弱地推他，说该出去了。

“现在知道该出去了？”黄旭熙用一个笑在他嘴唇边戏弄，金廷祐踢他一脚，似乎对于突然又直接的和好感到不适。

“出去，下了飞机我们两个再好好谈。”他率先逃开去拧那个滑动的小门，侧着脑袋脸红的补了一句：

“我俩还谁都没重新表白呢。”

黄旭熙像只昂首挺胸的小公鸡一样插着口袋走出了门。

黄仁俊当然再次成为受害者，一边嘲讽“你速度还挺快”一边愤怒地叫骂“你总使唤我”，被黄旭熙答应机场免税店的东西随他买，只好安安静静闭上了嘴认命一般挪到最外面的位置。

接下来的一个半小时就是无止尽的地狱，黄仁俊强迫自己脸朝外坐着才好容易避免了黄旭熙一套接一套的讨好和撒娇，吻从指尖遍布金廷祐裸露的任何一处皮肤，刻意的吸吮甚至让金廷祐差点发出让人脸红心跳的呻吟，黄旭熙把三个月落下的早安吻一个个补了回去。

等到下了飞机，金廷祐的嘴都被亲肿了。

黄仁俊去刷爆黄旭熙的卡的时间被黄旭熙在厕所充分利用了起来。金廷祐和他连拖带拽地滚进隔间，亲吻从温柔变得热烈，黄旭熙的手在金廷祐的腰上掐出青紫，金廷祐崩掉了他衬衫的第一颗纽扣，一边脱掉他的衣物扔到挂钩上，一边笑骂着“你最好身材别走样”。

似乎全然无所谓其他隔间里还有没有人。

行李箱丢给保镖看管之前黄旭熙甚至顺手摸来一瓶黄仁俊的乳液，也不管这小子随后会怎样又跳又叫，掂量掂量还剩多少，就随意挤了点在手上。

“哥，你最好后面还是那么紧。”

金廷祐红了耳朵，细瘦的腿挂在他身上故意踢他的屁股，催他动作迅速点，在他挤入第一节指骨的时候吸声喘气，先前哭出的红眼睛彻底消退了，满眼只是在笑，看着黄旭熙的时候又像以前一样温柔。

黄旭熙想说喜欢，可是现在这种场合也太不正式了。

大概是太懂他，金廷祐在他侵入自己巡视的时候轻声问着：

“Cas呀，想说什么？”

那人只是说“想听你喊我cas，你果然喊了。”连挺括的眉眼都更多情起来。

金廷祐很喜欢和人眼神接触，希望自己的目光有个回应，可是到了黄旭熙身上又不一样。那双大的太过分明的浑黑瞳仁多看自己几眼，他的心脏就会开始放礼炮了。

他只能在黄旭熙进入自己的时候颤抖着说出第一千次第一万次说的话：

“Cas...嗯啊，眼睛真的很漂亮。”

黄旭熙也只是用第一千次第一万次说过答案回复他：

“什么啊，我喜欢哥的心才是最漂亮的。”

“哥想看，拿出来给你都可以。”

这次又有些不一样，金廷祐趴着黄旭熙的肩膀断断续续地喘气，用娇气的语气问着。

“那今天之前，你不喜欢我，是不是很久不漂亮了呀？”

“廷祐哥是宝宝吗？”黄旭熙轻柔地顶弄迫使他仰着头忸怩地呻吟，橘色的鬓角有汗珠冒出来：“我哪有不喜欢哥的时候啊。”

眼角又有点酸酸的，金廷祐气恼地直哼哼。他虽然内心敏感，但本不会轻易哭的。可是到了黄旭熙的任何事情上，他的眼泪就像被敲坏了水龙头，关上好难。

黄旭熙在他迷迷蒙蒙沉浸在自己的小世界里的时候从他敞开的领口一路吻下去，沉迷于他未曾变更过的须后水的味道，香水的味道，沐浴乳的味道。金廷祐连闻起来都是温柔的。

金廷祐的骨架和黄旭熙相差无几，可是在黄旭熙眼里他却显得那么小那么柔软，嘴唇半张着靠在自己怀里随着顶弄深深浅浅的喘息，即使是男性的身体他还是想说自己的恋人是个漂亮的人。

漂亮又诱惑的人。

两人恋爱之中金廷祐时常放纵黄旭熙的过分行为，好比现在明目张胆在他的脖颈上留下显眼痕迹的动作。黄旭熙高热的口腔贴着他的皮肤厮磨，金廷祐只是把他搂得更紧。

“嗯、嗯啊，cas，cas呀...”

只稍轻轻地扯动一下黄旭熙额前的头发，他就心领神会一般抬高了肩背，下身仍然刁钻地进出，只是吻回到唇齿之间，怦怦跳动的两颗心脏紧贴在一起。

黄旭熙侵犯到他柔软的点，金廷祐挣不开窒息的亲吻，只得在他舌尖的逗弄下闷哼，浑身都酥软下去，连眼神都充满了情欲。

他在鼻腔里发声，依旧是在喊黄旭熙的昵称，依赖又乖顺。

呼唤从头至尾，仿佛只是为了确认黄旭熙在不在。

“我在，哥，我在。”

黄旭熙说他想听的。

金廷祐说话太小声，连到达高潮的时候都只是用汽水般的嗓音旖旎地叫喊，细弱得仿佛刚出生的猫，情动时一个转音都撩拨得黄旭熙更想多给他一些吻和喜爱。

餐巾纸触手可得，黄旭熙依旧稳稳地托着他，用纸巾擦拭干净那些液体，依旧埋在他敏感的身体里，另一只大手在他的臀部捏了两把。

“哥怎么来香港都瘦那么多，那么多好吃的在那儿，忙到没买一份吗？”

金廷祐正脆弱着，小腿已经没有力气再缠住他，只是凭借手臂挂在他身上，用鼻尖低落地拱在他颈窝里乱动。

“哪里都是你带我去吃过的，我怎么敢故地重游？”

“要是一个人去，我会哭的。”

黄旭熙低哑的嗓音带上温柔时就更动听，和嘴唇一起落在他的眼尾和耳垂：

“也许哥不知道，可是你连哭都很好看，我很喜欢。”

“还有呻吟也很好听，我也很喜欢。”

金廷祐终于还是露出一个羞涩的笑，天真烂漫一般更是好看。

黄旭熙捧着他的脸又亲了两口，才慢慢退出来解决掉自己的。金廷祐终于软着脚落在地上，半个身子还要赖着他，全然不嫌弃地就想去牵黄旭熙的的手，却被他反手抓住手腕。

“我穿衣服，出去洗了手再说。”

金廷祐很久没看黄旭熙在自己面前收拾穿着，看他仔仔细细一颗颗扣好纽扣，还因为缺掉的领口那一颗冲金廷祐无奈地憨笑，更引得他凑过去索吻，两个人又如热恋时一般缠绵一会儿，才走出去。

等黄旭熙搂着金廷祐的肩膀走回行李旁边，黄仁俊已经带着大包小包坐下来在打电话了，见他俩来了就道了再见，扭头用五官生动地询问“如何”。

“你在跟谁打电话？”

“道英哥。”

黄旭熙点点头，看到黄仁俊的“新宝贝们”，忍住了想要查看手机银行卡简讯的冲动，问道：

“他说什么了？”

黄仁俊捧着手机嬉笑一声，冲站在一旁的金廷祐眨了眨眼，特意用韩语说：

“他说你和在玹哥都是小王八犊子。”

差点一巴掌就呼在黄仁俊脑袋上，黄旭熙忍了忍，才想起什么似的，从牛仔裤里把乳液掏出来，习惯性地上下一抛，笑嘻嘻地还给他：

“喏，多谢。”

“......”

“黄！！！旭！！！熙！！！我！！！操！！！！！！！”

黄旭熙咧开嘴笑，手牵向旁边的金廷祐，听见他也意外大声了些，笑得很开心。

笑得很好看。

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
